<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now or Never🎸 by WildMoonFiction4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215731">Now or Never🎸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever'>WildMoonFiction4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex finally caved in and mentioning Luke but Reggie was not having it. “What’s the point if I do? Luke won’t love me back he has Julie now. I don’t deserve love at all it does is give me pain and heartbreak.” </p><p> Luke Poofs In hearing the conversation<br/>“OMG! You, really believe that don’t you Reggie? Don’t look surprised of course I’d come looking for you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now or Never🎸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex finds Reggie sitting at the beach after leaving practice early.</p><p> </p><p>“Reggie thank God! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing out here all alone?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t look up at Alex but stayed sitting looking at the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“I just needed some time to myself please leave. I think I’m a horrible person and I won’t hear from you that I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex sighed kneeling down next to Reggie who moved away.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say that we love you, Reggie. I’m not sure what’s made you feel this way but it's not true.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is true Alex everything I’m feeling just hurts. Don't you see Julie, Luke and you all have each other what do I have?” </p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap Reggie! Stop trying to push us all away. Why don’t you really tell me, what’s bothering you or do I have to say it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off Alex! I don’t want to talk about it makes me feel even worse. It will just end up hurting more people and that’s not going to happen.” </p><p> </p><p>He tried to a hand on Reggie for comfort but Reggie didn't want it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say what you want to me Reggie, I am not leaving you like this. Stop wallowing and admit that you have feelings for Luke.” </p><p> </p><p>He finally caved in a mentioning Luke but Reggie was not in the mood for the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point if I do? Luke won’t love me back he has Julie now. I don’t deserve love all it does is give me pain and heartbreak.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke Poofs In hearing the last part of the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“OMG! You, really believe that don’t you Reggie? Don’t look surprised of course I’d come looking for you.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just gonna leave you two alone for a while, I’ll go back to the studio see you.” </p><p> </p><p>Waving bye Alex Poofs Out</p><p> </p><p>Reggie didn't want to talk to Luke so he replyed harshly, which made Luke want to stay even more.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to talk to you any more than I did with Alex. Besides, I already know what you are going to say and I don’t want to hear it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tough, I have something I need to say it’s now or never. First things first I have feelings for you, I’m sorry it’s taken so long to tell you.” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie starts freaking out and tries to stay calm hearing Luke’s confession. </p><p> </p><p>“Stop using our song lyrics to make a point it’s so annoying. Wait! Did you say you like me back? OMG! I must be dreaming.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke smiles chuckling at his friend poking his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not dreaming and I will always use our song lyrics to make points. Reggie after I broke it off with Alex, I was hoping you would notice that I was flirting with you. I wrote Crooked Teeth about you in hopes that you would get it that failed. We literally get so close sharing a mic together every time we sing.” </p><p>Reggie felt shocked thinking back on all the times he missed the clues.</p><p> </p><p>“When I tried to prove that I have chemistry with you how did you not notice? That was my way of seeing if you were into guys, I guess I shocked you. I should have just told you outright but I was scared, I love you so much and nothing you could do would ever change that.”</p><p>Reggie looked Luke in the eyes those beautiful eyes and spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I was wallowing in misery hating myself for this. Thank you for telling me but don’t you like Julie?” </p><p> </p><p>Luke gathered his thoughts before speaking he felt nervous.</p><p> </p><p>“Not in the way you think she’s great, truly amazing but I’m not in love with her. She means a lot to me just in a different way like platonic.”</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to believe Luke but them singing together is so much chemistry </p><p> </p><p>“You still don’t believe me, do you? I really do have chemistry with everyone I sing with.” </p><p> </p><p>Reggie didn't think Luke was taking this seriously but he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to believe you, I do there are so many negative things I'm feeling right now.” </p><p> </p><p>“Reggie you can’t let those negative things get a hold on you. I will tell you every day how much I love you to stop those bad things.” </p><p> </p><p>Luke held Reggie's hand he was feeling a lot calmer as Reggie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you to Luke, but I was so scared to say it. I didn’t think you like me back, I still feel like I’m dreaming like I’ll wake up and you won’t be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Luke looked intensely in Reggie's eyes, moving closer he leaned in capturing Reggie’s lips.<br/>
Reggie moaned when Luke’s lips touched his it wasn’t long before Reggie kissed Luke back.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, they pulled apart remaining close to together Luke sang a familiar song. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep on dreaming like, we’ll live forever but live like it’s” </p><p> </p><p>He waited for Reggie to finish the rest of the lyrics.</p><p>Smiling looking at Luke he sang </p><p> </p><p>“Now or Never.” </p><p> </p><p>Everything finally felt ok Reggie loved this moment beyond anything. They held hands starring at the ocean together.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean we are boyfriends now? Because I never want to let you go.” Reggie said looking at Luke once again. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Reggie, now till eternity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi All</p><p>Here's another Luke &amp; Reggie story in a different kind of writing style hope you like it.</p><p>Let me know what you think so drop a comment and kudos thank you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>